Conventionally, a sealing material is arranged on an inner surface of the bonnet, a seal receiving surface is formed on the inner surface of the bonnet, and a sealing material is arranged at an outer peripheral edge section of a radiator device, as this is known to enhance the sealing property of the bonnet (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-224307)